


A Little Time Off

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, M/M, Smut, Toys, Vibrators, but please let there be more showhyuk sin fics, i am judging myself so much right now omg, i'm gonna go find a corner to hide in now, they are needed in life i swear, this is kinda fluffy actually goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally given a day off after one long month of hard work, the group finds ways to relax but Hyunwoo and Minhyuk find their own ways to unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Time Off

**Author's Note:**

> This surprisingly isn't _that_ sinful but still goodbye God, I'll be in hell.

It was a slow day mostly consisting of everyone lazying around playing competitive games and yelling at each other in process when one would lose. It was all in good fun, of course. They could've went to practice anyway since some of them were bored out of their minds, but they all agreed without the question even having been asked that they were given a day off after a month of promotions and they were going to spend it resting at home and sleeping twelve or more hours of the day away.

It was mostly Minhyuk that was bored, being slightly restless as he didn't exactly want to waste away a day of opportunity like that but had the desire to do absolutely nothing at the time. It was a mental battle between joining the other members in their video games (which currently consisted of some fighting game that Changkyun was a little too good at) or doing literally nothing at all. The only other members not doing anything either were Hyunwoo and Jooheon, who both just sat on the floor against the couch and watched the game with blank expressions.

Minhyuk shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the end of the couch, accidentally disturbing Kihyun who was playing against Changkyun at the moment. He tried to bring his legs up, knees against his chest, but that was even more uncomfortable for him and he felt how his cheeks became warm while he slowly lowered his feet back to the floor. He sighed and bit his lip. Peeking down at Hyunwoo, he cursed his name in his head before standing up, groaning a little but playing it off as one from stretching as he quickly through his arms in the air.

The eldest member looked up at him, a smile gracing his lips as their gazes locked. At any other point in time that smile would've been so sweet as though he was telling Minhyuk a million different ways of how he was perfect -- it had before. But right now all it appeared to be in Minhyuk's mind was a light smirk.

Minhyuk looked away, pouting a bit as he pulled and adjusted the hem of his sweater that was two sizes too big for him. "I'm gonna take a nap." None of them really seemed to hear him except for Jooheon, Hoseok, and Hyunwoo, but he didn't bother to repeat himself as he quickly walked (or practically ran) away from the little mini-gathering they had there and headed for his shared room. He wanted to sit down on Hyunwoo's bunk, which was the one below his, but figured it may be a little too uncomfortable. Luckily, or unluckily, the door was opened quickly and closed just as suddenly when Hyunwoo had stepped inside.

Immediately, Minhyuk looked up at him with a frown and flushed cheeks. "C-Can I...take it out now? It's become uncomfortable..."

This time, a slight smirk really did spread across Hyunwoo's face as he went over to Minhyuk. "I suppose since it has been nearly two hours now." He turned Minhyuk to face his bunk and pushed him down on it on all fours, listening to how he bit back a gasp. With quick hands, Hyunwoo wrapped his arms around Minhyuk's waist and reached to undo the zipper to his shorts, yanking them down to his knees with his underwear in the process. He noticed the younger's half-hard cock and figured it was probably why Minhyuk kept shifting earlier and tugging on his sweater.

"Please hurry up..." Minhyuk whispered, dropping his upper body on the bed and burying his face in the blanket. Without a word, Hyunwoo grabbed the end of the butt plug and twisted it, watching with a smile of satisfaction as Minhyuk's whole body jolted and this time he did let out a small gasp and scream.

"You're gonna have to be quiet if you don't want them to hear," Hyunwoo said before finally pulling the toy out.

Minhyuk's fingers tightly grasped the blanket while his teeth pulled at it, trying to muffle himself. It felt so strange now that the toy was out. He had to deal with it for a near two hours and it never really did become comfortable but he was able to deal with it eventually. He felt more discomfort now that it was out then he did before.

He tried to sit back up but was pushed down by a hand against his shoulder blade. Before he could ask any questions, Hyunwoo leaned over him, whispering in his ear, "I can't leave you like this." Minhyuk whined quietly as he brought his teeth back to the blanket and buried his face into the thick fabric, allowing Hyunwoo to ghost a hand around his waist. It caused him to twitch in response as each little tap of the finger felt like it sent shock waves through his body and straight to his dick. It felt like forever until Hyunwoo's hand finally reached his cock but all he did was squeeze the head. It was enough to have Minhyuk let out muffled moans into the blanket but that was it as Hyunwoo quickly pulled away.

"I wanna try a new toy," Hyunwoo said almost a little too casually as he stepped back. When Minhyuk tried to move, the brunet was quick to demand he stay put. All Minhyuk could do was keep his eyes shut as his teeth bit at the fabric, listening to the low creaks of a drawer being pulled open and the shuffling of what was probably clothing being moved around. When they stopped and the creak of the drawer was heard once again, he could feel how Hyunwoo moved back to his original spot behind him at the side of the bed.

He wanted to peek at whatever it was that Hyunwoo had found, but he kept his face hidden. Not that it mattered as the very second he heard a low humming begin he knew exactly what it was.

"It's only a little bigger so it should be okay to use?" Hyunwoo questioned and Minhyuk heard the clicking of a bottle, most likely the lube.

He nodded and gave a shy agreement that was heavily muffled to the point of being incoherent by the blanket, but Hyunwoo understood exactly what he said. He coated the vibrator with the lube and aimed it at Minhyuk's entrance, tracing the rim with the tip and watching how he squirmed from the light vibrations.

Before Hyunwoo could push in the toy, however, Minhyuk pulled his head away from the blanket to comment, "Please be q-quick... The others might catch us..."

The older nodded his understanding and waited for Minhyuk to bite down on the blanket again before he slowly pushed the toy inside him. With a muffled scream coming from Minhyuk, Hyunwoo stilled with only the tip inside and waited. He leaned close, lifting Minhyuk's sweater up so he could cover his back in soft kisses and gentle whispers of how he's "doing good" that practically made the younger melt and feel a little bit of pride as well.

Soon, small muffled whimpers were the only thing the brunet heard and he tried pushing the toy in deeper. Each vibration from the toy inside of him made Minhyuk's cock to twitch in response and he could already feel how it started to throb.

The toy wasn't very thick so the discomfort quickly faded away but it was definitely long enough to massage all the right spots that drove him over the edge, made him squirm, made his eyes roll back, and made his toes curl inwards. It didn't exactly help that Hyunwoo kept pushing it in deeper, moving it around gently to find all the perfect positions to leave Minhyuk a trembling mess.

Minhyuk lifted his head away from the blanket and pleaded in a whisper, "more, p-please!" while biting back any and all moans that tried to escape his throat. While he loved the passionate kisses being placed on his back in contrast to the sinful way Hyunwoo twisted the vibrator inside of him, he loved it just as much when Hyunwoo straightened himself so he could comply to the younger's request with ease. He pulled the toy out, pushing it back in much harder but not enough to hurt him.

The small vibrations began to feel like heaven in such a dark way for Minhyuk. Pulsing around inside of him, filling him and going in time with his own trembling body. He moaned Hyunwoo's name quietly into the sheets, whimpering as he pushed himself back against the toy. He was so close and every movement was enough to cause moans to pour out from his throat, hitting against the back of his teeth and vibrating his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

Hyunwoo leaned close again, bringing his lips to Minhyuk's ear and placing a soft kiss at the lobe and then just behind it. Whispering little words of love that seemed for too innocent for the act at hand.

Minhyuk moaned back his response, unable to regain his composure in his state as he couldn't even shut his eyes. As his cock throbbed once more, he felt himself tighten around the toy and the vibrations became more intense. Even though his hands were shaking he still tightened his hold on the blanket as he felt himself come undone, his cum shooting onto the sheets beneath him while Hyunwoo stilled and let the vibrations help him through his orgasm.

When the younger calmed down, his moans turning into gentle whines, Hyunwoo pulled the toy out and turned it off, its quiet humming fading away suddenly as Minhyuk let himself collapse on the bed. Hyunwoo was gonna change the sheets but decided he'd give the younger a few more minutes to collect himself before he did that, deciding to just cover his frame with it instead in case anyone walked in.

The brunet just sat there, running his fingers calmly through Minhyuk's hair. But the younger's eyes trailed over to Hyunwoo's evident bulge and he quickly sat up, exhausted but using the bits of energy still left to slide off the bed as he knelt before the older.

He parted Hyunwoo's legs and seated himself comfortably between. His eyes too innocent as usual as he looked up at Hyunwoo, his fingers digging under the waistband of his sweat pants and underwear, tugging them both down just enough for his erection to sprang free.

As Minhyuk looked down at it, he involuntarily licked his lips hungrily before kissing at underside. Hyunwoo brought his hand to the other's soft, silver hair and tangled his fingers in it, moaning softly as he put his mouth around the side and gently blew hot air onto it. "Fuck, you're so pretty."

Minhyuk smiled to himself as he trailed kisses to the head and traced his tongue around its shape, tasting the precum. "I can't wait to be able to take this whole thing." He wrapped one hand around the shaft, squeezing it gently before loosening his hand and sliding up to the crown, spreading the precum over as much of the length as he could. "To be able to ride you however I want." Such words were both strange to hear coming from Minhyuk but also so familiar at the same time.

Without any other warning, he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, his cheeks hollowing greatly. Just before a moan could escape, Hyunwoo threw a hand over his mouth and let his head drop. His fingers tightened their hold on Minhyuk's locks when he swirled his tongue almost gracefully around Hyunwoo's cock, slowly taking in more and more while his hand worked on squeezing the other half.

Hyunwoo watched so closely how Minhyuk's perfect lips were wrapped around his cock, almost delicately as they devoured him inch by inch. His teeth grazed over the shaft so smoothly, practically throwing the brunet towards his limit as they gently went over the veins. "You're so g-good." It was true: Minhyuk was far too good at it and proved to be quickly undoing Hyunwoo.

Minhyuk's pride only went up more at that comment and he had an idea. With his voice, a sweet one of that of a vocalist's, he began to hum softly and let Hyunwoo feel his own vibrations as well. Hyunwoo bit back a moan and threw his head back, digging his nails into the sides of the mattress.

A quiet string of curses escaped Hyunwoo's mouth while his one hand, still at Minhyuk's hair, pushed the younger's head down slowly and carefully, trying to get him to take in more. Minhyuk let out a small gag from the motion, but tried his best to fulfill. Hyunwoo's moans were escalating and he was forced to bring his hand back to his mouth, shut his palm over it to block out any moans as his cock pulsed inside of Minhyuk's mouth, the warmth and wetness of it making every small movement seem like waves of pleasure shooting through him.

With his back arching, he moaned into his hand loudly, though thankfully muffled, and shut his eyes tightly. Minhyuk stilled himself but continued to suck hard, draining Hyunwoo of every last drop of cum that spilled into his mouth.

He pulled away slowly making sure he kept most of the cum in his mouth, but a string of it connected from his tongue to Hyunwoo's dick still. Minhyuk swallowed everything in his mouth and moved back in to lick the rest up from Hyunwoo's member with his eyes looking up at the older innocently again.

Minhyuk inched up, capturing Hyunwoo's lips in a soft and slow kiss, pouring all of his feelings for the older into it as their lips moved together. "You're so good," Minhyuk whispered against his lips, smiling as he pressed their foreheads together.

"And you're too perfect," that comment earned a small blush from Minhyuk. The brunet slipped his hand under Minhyuk's sweater and ran a soothing hand along the smooth skin. "Are you okay?" he had to make sure just like always. When Minhyuk nodded, Hyunwoo slowly stood them both up, pulling his sweat pants and boxers back up while Minhyuk did the same with his before finally pulling the dirtied sheets off the bed, throwing them at Hyunwoo playfully.

"We gotta change them. And," he reached for the vibrator and plug that had both been discarded on the bed earlier, "clean these." He hid the toys deeply in one of the folds of the blanket, patting the top with his hand once they were out of sight. Hyunwoo chuckled at him, watching how the younger let himself fall back onto Hyunwoo's bunk, eyes already shut as he waved him off.

With a shake of his head, Hyunwoo headed for the door with the blanket in hand, but was stepped when he heard Minhyuk call him back, his voice already harsh as his exhaustion started to make itself known once again. "Love you," he said almost absentmindedly, but Hyunwoo knew he meant it.

He whispered the words back as he opened the door, letting Minhyuk finally rest for the first time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I am gone.  
> Send help I need more Showhyuk sins in my life as well.
> 
> Comments and kudos are both highly appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
